Hidden image
by littlekittyblaire
Summary: Star is the new girl, and when she is introduced to the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon she freaks. She goes on some exciting adventures with the platoon and her new pal Hanana. But something changes suddenly and her warped past is brought up. What happens when Natsumi finds out about Star's true identity? Will she even be able to trust her again? Read and find out! Rated T for future Chapter
1. Chapter 1

So my day started out like any normal teenagers morning of the first day of school. Course the year is like...already four months in. Im shy and am not very sociable so this new school isn't gonna go very far for me...everybody already knows eachother and has they're own groups. Now im coming. This is going to be so embarrassing. Sigh. I walked into the school and bit my lip. so my schedule said my first class was English. My worst subject. I shyly stepped in to the class and walked over to the teacher. He stopped the lesson for a minute. I showed him my schedule and he smiled.

"Class this is our newest student Star white. she just recently transferred here from America!"

I looked at everybody's expressions. Great, now they think im a freak...just because im from America im going to get bullied. Freaking wonderful.

"Star please go sit in front of Natsumi. Natsumi raise your hand." A girl with pink hair raised her hand. I walked to the desk in front of her and sat down, placing my Kululu X Mois backpack next to my seat. I heard the girl behind me chock/gasp. I looked at her and she was staring at my backpack. I sighed, I thought this line came from japan originally Jesus Christ.

After school I grabbed my backpack and headed home, which was apparently where the girl from behind me and her friend headed home to. The same route. Can this day get any weirder.

"Ummmm...Star?"

I looked behind remembering the girls name "What...Natsumi?"

"Y-your back pack...uh..."

"You like it or something?" I asked walking backwards so i could face her and her friend.

"What!? No! I dont like it...i mean...sorry 'bout that...just...you know what? Never mind, sorry for bothering you."

"bye." I said and turned around. Just then a we were passing the place where i figure is the girls home a girl that looked EXACTLY like Mois walked out of the yard. I paused the started freaking as a bunch of frog like things followed her out.

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi screamed at the group. A green one looked at her and yelped and hid behind Mois.

"Ku Ku Ku...Natsumi isn't our only problem Sergeant...Ku Ku Ku..." I held out my backpack and compared the picture to the yellow frog and Mois-look-alike. I screamed and dropped it backing away. The creatures looked at it and blinked surprised.

"Why would she have a Kulu-AAHHHH" The green frog like thing was speaking until Natsumi grabbed him and smashed him in the ground. An evil-like aura was swirling around her, she was glaring a menacing glare.

"What...did...i...say...about...coming...outside without...your...barrier?!" She growled

"But Natsumi we do have our anti-barriers up!" The green frog-like thing whined.

"Miss Koyuki whats wrong?"

I really didnt want to turn around, but my curiosity forced me to against my own poor will. I gasped and fell to the ground.

"What the hell is happening?!" I screamed going through my backpack and pulling out two key chains.

"Why does she have Dororo and Kululu key chains?" A dark blue frog asked.

I looked up at Natsumi tears of stress streaming from my eyes "What the hell is going on here?!" She looked REALLY nervous.

"Ku Ku Ku would you like me to erase her memory of the last few minutes?" Kululu asked.

I screamed "NO! I dont want my memory erased! I just want to know what the hell is happening here...please...just tell me..." I sniffed wiping the back of my hand across my eyes.

LATER AFTER EVERYTHING WAS EXPLAINED

"Oh so you guys are Aliens trying to take over earth?!" They nodded "well good luck cuz you ain't takin' over earth on my watch!" A knock at the door.

Natsumi went to get it"Hello-what the?!" We all ran to the door, me Koyuki and Mois getting there first. There was a Tadpole Lying on the porch asleep.

"AWW what a cutie!" I cooed picking her up.

"Hey do any of you know her?!" Natsumi asked looking at the frogs. They shook their heads. The pink haired girl sighed. We all went to the living room, I sat and curled up my legs, watching her as she slept. The tadpole Was Rose pink with a black hat and a purple and white star symbol on her hat and a Red and black one on her chest/belly. she had cute Cat-like ears on either side of her hat and was carrying a little doll. After about ten minutes she opened her eyes and blinked them at me.

"W-where am I?" tears started forming in her eyes "Wheres mommy?!" Her voice was light and very girly.

"I..I dont know...im sorry." I whispered smiling at her sadly. She whimpered and hugged me tightly ears soaking my shoulder. I blinked at everyone in the room. Most of them looked sad...others had no expression.

After everything was calmed down

"So, do you have a name?" I asked the young tadpole.

"H-Hanana."

I smiled gently "Correct me if im wrong, but doesn't 'Hana' mean flower in Japanese?"

"Y..yes..."

"Well that explains it!" I chirped.

"W-what?" Hanana asked staring at me with her large bright blue eyes.

"You look like a little flower girl!"

Hanana blushed "R-really?"

I hugged her"Of course!"

The young tadpole brightened up and smiled widely "Thank you...uhhhh..."

"Star."

"Thank you Star-San!"

"You can call me 'Star'"

"Th-thank you Star!"

"Your welcome Hanana."

Outside Hinata house, It was getting late and Ru-Star needed to get home. Hanana had no place to stay so she is staying with Star. At Star's house, after she finished telling her mom.

"Oh...well thats interesting sweetie."

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"When will brother be back...He's taking to long. He's not dead is he?!"

"Not that i know of...I really hope not...but were just going to have to wait until someone contacts us. Alright?"

"Y-yes mom."

So...this is interesting... What did i almost call Star? What happened to Her brother? O.O Iv'e got alot planned for the future of this story so sit tight and enjoy!

Stars appearance: Long Silver Hair that goes past her knees. Large golden eyes. Pale skin. Her main outfit is a short black skirt and a black tank top under a black and white vest.


	2. Chapter 2

A lonely scientist developed a robot  
The result was said to be a "miracle"

But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do  
And that was the program known as a "heart"

Hundreds of years pass  
Left alone  
The miracle robot wishes

I want to know, why  
Until the end of that person's life  
He built a "heart"  
For me

Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating  
Why? My tears don't stop...  
Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating  
This is the "heart" I hoped for?

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know; there are things to be happy about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know; there are things to grieve about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite  
How deeply painful...

Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born  
Being on your own is surely lonely  
Yes, that day, at that time  
All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow

Now, I can speak true words  
I dedicate them to you

Thank you... for bringing me into this world  
Thank you... for the days we spent together  
Thank you... for everything you have given me  
Thank you... I will sing for eternity

Everyone was staring at me.

"W-was i good?"

"YES THAT WAS AMAZING!"Hanana screamed jumping up and down. We were doing karaoke at Natsumi's house.

"That was great!" Nastumi said in amazement "I had NO IDEA you could sing like that!" Everyone else nodded there heads. Everyone was there. EVERYONE ( Natsumi, Koyuki, Fuyuki, Momoka, Aki, Saburo, Kululu, Dororo, Giroro, Keroro, Tamama, even the ghost...which was a little creepy if you ask me.) Honestly only a handful of people have actually sung (Me, Hanana, Mois, Koyuki and we even got Natsumi to sing!).

"Who's next?" I asked looking one said anything. I sighed "Should i go again?" They nodded. "O-Okay. This is an american song...but i can try to translate it into Japanese for you.

Don't know where I am  
Forgot what happened  
My Head wont stop banging  
And Everything's blurring

Close your eyes  
Can't let it get to me  
Don't let go  
Hold on to reality  
See the lies  
Don't succumb to it  
Keep your head  
I'm not going to quit

The beat drops and It's game over  
Feeling numb everything's a blur  
I can't hold on any longer  
I'm losing it's getting stronger  
The beat drops and It's game over  
Feeling numb everything's a blur  
I can't hold on any longer  
I'm losing it's getting stronger

Aisenma ma  
Aisenma-ma-ma-ma  
Aisenma ma  
Aisenma a_nes_a  
Aisenma ma  
Aisenma-ma-ma-ma  
Aisenma ma  
Aisenma a_nes_a

I Gotta get my head right  
Can't let it get in  
I Have to make it through the night  
But I can't win

Close your eyes  
Can't let it get to me  
Don't let go  
Hold on to reality  
See the lies  
Don't succumb to it  
Keep your head  
I'm not going to quit

The beat drops and It's game over  
Feeling numb everything's a blur  
I can't hold on any longer  
I'm losing it's getting stronger  
The beat drops and It's game over  
Feeling numb everything's a blur  
I can't hold on any longer  
I'm losing it's getting stronger

!ERROR!

The beat drops and It's game over  
Feeling numb everything's a blur  
I can't hold on any longer  
I'm losing it's getting stronger  
The beat drops and It's game over  
Feeling numb everything's a blur  
I can't hold on any longer  
I'm losing it's getting stronger

Aisenma ma  
Aisenma-ma-ma-ma  
Aisenma ma  
Aisenma a_nes_a  
Aisenma ma  
Aisenma-ma-ma-ma  
Aisenma ma  
Aisenma a_nes_a"

"Wow..." Hanana said "That was amazing too!"

I smiled "Thanks."

After every body leaves (minus Koyuki and the rest of the frogs)

"So what should we do now?" I asked. Almost too coincidentally a scream came from the basement.

"AAH HELP M-USSSSSS" Keroro screamed. I giggled and ran down to the basement with Natsumi and Fuyuki. Natsumi was yelling 'Stupid frog what did you do this time?!' and Fuyuki was like 'sarge are you guys okay down there?' While Hanana was clinging onto my back and giggling. when we got into the basement we all rushed to Keroro's room and opened the door. His fridge was open and there was a vortex that was pulling everything into it. I gasped as it started pulling me towards it.

"Star!" Natsumi yelled, she grabbed my wrist and i had to keep a tight hold on Hanana to make sure she wouldn't fly into the vortex. Fuyuki went right past us and was thrown straight into the vortex! "Fuyuki!" Natsumi yelled accidentally letting go of the door frame she was holding onto. We screamed as we were sucked into the vortex along with everything else in the room.

I looked around, i was in a desert-like place and everyone else who had been sucked into the vortex were nowhere to be seen except for Hanana. I sighed and picked her up.

"Hanana?"

The pink tadpole opened her eyes and blinked them sleepily "Hmm?"

I sighed then smiled "You sleepy?" She nodded "Then why don't you take a nap? I'll carry you."

"O...kay..." she yawned sleepily then closed her eyes. A minute later she was snoring lightly. I smiled then looked around, there weren't any signs of anybody around so i decided to look around for somebody. After about ten minutes of searching it was starting to get hotter and i was getting tired from walking around.

"ugh...its starting to get humid and now my clothes are sticking to my body. I took my vest off and hung it around the arm that was free. After another of-what seemed like an hour-of walking i stumbled across Keroro, Tamama and Fuyuki. I ran to Fuyuki and woke him up. He looked at me sleepily.

"Star?"

I nodded "Help me wake the others."

"Okay." He said and walked over to Keroro to wake him up. I went to Tamama. I gently shook him and he opened his eyes, the bolted up and looked at Keroro who was standing next to Fuyuki.

"Alright so we have to find Natsumi, Koyuki,Mois,Dororo, Giroro, and Kululu."

"Alright!"

With Natsumi and Giroro

"Natsumi...open your eyes!" Giroro said shaking the girls shoulders.

She opened her eyes and blinked them against the bright sunlight."G-Giroro?"

"Natsumi!"

"Ugh where are we?" Natsumi asked standing up and dusting herself off "Its really Humid here...wait where's Fuyuki?!" The pink haired girl asked looking around,

"I think were going to have to walk around and try to find everyone in case they are alone..."

"A-alright.."

With Koyuki, Mois and Kululu

Koyuki Stood up along with Kululu and Mois. They were in a desert. "Its really Humid here..." Noted Koyuki looking around.

"Mhmmm..."Mois agreed, unable to say much else at that moment.  
"Ku Ku Ku...I would say we should leave the others, but that would be no fun." Kululu stated "even though it would be torcher for them in this humidity."

After about thirty minutes of walking around in the Humid Desert, the trio came across a blue lump on the ground.

"Dororo!" Koyuki yelled rushing to her ninja friend.

"M-miss. Koyuki..?" The blue lump asked sitting up. "Where are we?"

Back to Star, Hanana, Fuyuki, ect.

"F-U-Y-U-K-IIII CARRY MEEEEE~" Tamama and Kerro whined as they slowly trudged along behind the small group.

"You two shut up!" Star snapped, suddenly VERY moody from the imense amount of heat "Hanana is walking faster than you two, AND she isnt conplaining. Plus shes smaller and younger than you!"

"Speaking of Hanana" Fuyuki started.

"Yeah?"

"Er...Where is she?"


End file.
